Without the Love
by special0705
Summary: Can it be love if you just sing me a love song without the love? WONKYU, YUNJAE, HANHUN, YOOSU, ONKEY, KAITAE and others, GS. DLDR


**Without the Love**

Casts : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun and others

Pair : ?

Genre : Campus Life, Romance

Rate : T – M

Warning : GS for ukes, typo(es), OOC

Disclaimer : The Plot is belong to Special0705.

This is a Genderswitch Fanfiction.

If you don't all of this (Plot, casts, pair) just **GO AWAY**

**I WARN YOU**

Don't Like Don't Read

**_*Without the Love*_**

**_"lantai 3 ruangan 7"_**

**_"Hei"_**

**_"coba tebak siapa admin account kelas kita"_**

**_"bukankah kita telah berkenalan sebelumnya?"_**

**_"ternyata kamu punya hp."_**

**_"bisakah kamu menolongku"_**

**_"sakit bohong-bohongan."_**

**_"kamu tidak mau berdua bersama ku?"_**

**_"ayo kita nonton."_**

**_"cium aku."_**

**_Summary : Pertemuan seorang namja dan seorang yeoja sebagai teman sekelas, getaran halus yang merambat ke hati mereka secara perlahan. Kisah seperti apa yang akan di jalankan oleh mereka nanti nya._**

**Happy Reading**

07.00 KST, 24 September 2012,Seoul National University

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan pelan di lorong fakultas Teknik dimana ia akan menempuh ilmu nanti nya dengan jurusan IT

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, terlalu cepat rasa nya ia datang, hanya saja karena ini hari pertama ia resmi menjadi mahasiswa membuatnya menjadi tidak sabar.

"Wow." Seru nya.

Pasalnya di hadapannya telah banyak para mahasiswa baru sepertinya berkumpul dan itu sukses memnuat Kyuhyun, Tan Kyuhyun semakin gugup dan gemetaran.

Kyuhyun mulai memasang wajah datarnya dan menundukkan kepala nya melewati perkumpulan mahasiswa baru yang rata-rata namja itu. Jangan heran, bukankah fakultas teknik isi nya kebanyakan namja dan sedikit yeoja, yeoja yang masuk ke sana pun mungkin yang kuat mental. Bisakah Kyuhyun di katakan kuat mental?

Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah Kyuhyun akan bertahan di jurusan IT ini atau ia akan menyerah kemudian mencapai impiannya menjadi seorang _journalist._

Satu persatu tangga Kyuhyun naiki dan tpa terasa ia sampai di lantai dimana mata kuliah pertama nya sebagai mahasiswa pagi ini akan berlangsung. Lebih tepatnya lantai tiga ruang tujuh. Langkah yang pelan, wajah yang datar dan sesekali melihat ke atas mencari ruangannya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di depan ruangan yang di tuju nya pagi ini. Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling dan merasa semua orang memperhatikannya.

'Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memilih diam dan tetap memasang tampang datarnya kemudian mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi menunggu kelas nya terbuka. Pilihan Kyuhyun jatuh ada anak tangga yang tidak jauh dari kelas nya.

Kyuhyun duduk diam sambil memperhatikan keadaan di depan kelas nya dan tidak sengaja Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan orang yang duduk di sebelah nya.

"Annyeonghaseo." Kyuhyun memberikan sedikit senyuman.

"Annyeonghaseo." Balas nya.

"Tan Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Choi Jinri imnida." Balas nya dengan senyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Jinri-ssi." Ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumannya.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi dan panggil aku Sulli saja." Jawab Sulli dengan senyum.

"baiklah Sulli-ssi. Ah sepertinya pintu kelas terbuka. Aku duluan ne. Annyeong Sulli-ssi." Kyuhyun berpamitan dan segera masuk kelas nya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kelas nya, mengambil nafas panjang dan dengan gemetar ia membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke kelas. Kyuhyun segera duduk ke sekumpulan yeoja yang di barisan paling depan kursi.

Lima orang yeoja tadi menatap Kyuhyun dalam membuat Kyuhyun kikuk sendiri.

"Annyeonghaseo. Bisakah aku duduk disini?" sapa Kyuhyun dan menanyakan kursi kosong di sebelah yeoja manis berbaju ungu yang akan menjadi teman se kelas Kyuhyun nantinya.

"ah ne. silahkan." Jawab si yeoja berbaju ungu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejong." Yeoja berbaju ungu itu mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Tan Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun membalas dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berkenalan dengan empat orang gadis lainnya yang ia ketahui bernama Lee Taemin, Kim Junsu, Kim Kibum dan Oh Sehun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan teman-teman sekelas nya.

"bukankah jumlah yeoja di kelas kita ada tujuh orang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengagetkan Jaejong.

"ne tapi aku tidak tahu dimana satu orang lagi. Mungkin ia terlambat." Jawab Jaejong dengan ragu.

"mungkin." Kyuhyun menjawab lirih dan kembali diam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pendiam.

"apakah kamu sudah tahu siapa admin account kelas kita?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat dengan rasa penasarannya mengenai orang yang berada di balik account kelas yang beberapa hari sebelumnya telah membantu dia dan yang lainnya berkenalan di dunia sebelum bertatap muka seperti sekarang.

"kamu tidak tahu?" Tanya Jaejong membulatkan mata beningnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya.

Jaejong pun berbalik dan menepuk punggung yeoja berbaju coklat hingga si yeoja berbalik.

"Key, Kyuhyun-ssi tidak tahu kalau kamu admin kelas ini." ujar Jaejong.

Key langsung merespon. "tidak tahu, aigo." Key menepuk keningnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya."mianhae."

"jadi kenapa kamu tidak tahu Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Key.

Kyuhyun hanya menyegir "aku terlalu sibuk bermain game dan mengabaikan social media."

"mulai sekarang cobalah lebih sering membuka social media." Saran yeoja manis berbaju abu-abu yang aku ketahui bernama Lee Taemin.

Cklek.

Pintu kelas terbuka membuat semua penghuni kelas menolehkan kepala mereka ke pintu. Nampak seorang yeoja memakai dress pink masuk kelas. Terlihat manis dan feminim.

Dan mulai lah percakapan-percakapan saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Saat berkenalan dengan para namja Kyuhyun lebih banyak berdiam diri dan menghadap ke depan kelas, tidak seperti teman-teman yeoja baru nya yang sudah mulai berkenalan.

Kyuhyun terlalu kaku untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan namja-namja ini.

Kyuhyun memilih mencoret buku tulis nya dengan berbagai macam tulisan **tanpa menyadari mata itu memperhatikannya.**

*Without the Love*

Seminggu telah berjalan, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendapat telpon dari Jaejong yang mengatakan kalau ia dan yang lainnya bermaksud untuk menjemput Kyuhyun ke apartemennya dalam rangka menonton futsal yang di adakan untuk saling mengenal dan berbaur semakin dekat dengan teman sekelas nya.

Kyuhyun hanya meng iya kan saja ajakan temannya, mungkin ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit tidak kaku.

Kyuhyun bersiap-siap sembari menunggu yang lainnya datang. Tenang saja mereka tahu alamat apartemen Kyuhyun, karna mereka telah bermain ke tempat Kyuhyun dua hari yang lalu.

Tidak lama datang empat orang gadis.

"ayo Kyu."

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil yang di kendarai Sehun si maknae kelas menuju lapangan futsal.

Kyuhyun hanya terlihat diam menghadap jendela. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Begitu sampai dekat kampus tiba-tiba Jaejong turun.

"Loh kenapa turun Jae-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"jadi kamu tidak tahu kalau Jaejong itu sudah pacaran dengan salah seorang teman sekelas kita?" Key bertanya dengan nada terkejut,sedangkan Sehun dan Taemin hanya tertawa.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"lain kali perhatikan yang lain Kyu. Kamu terlalu cuek." Saran Sehun yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya memanggil Kyuhyun hanya dengan nama.

Begitu sampai Kyuhyun dan empat temannya mengambil tempat duduk di bangku pemain dimana tas, celana, kaos teman-temannya bergelatakan. Jika ada yang bertanya kemana Junsu dan Heechul. Junsu kata nya pergi bersama orangtua nya dan Sungmin… molla

"Jadi Jaejong sejak kapan dengan Seunghyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Seminggu sebelum kita mulai kuliah." Jawab Jaejong menunjukkan _peace sign _nya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak tidak menyangka.

Disinilah mulailah Kyuhyun melihat teman-teman namja nya memulai pendekatan dengan teman-teman yeoja nya.

Contoh nya saja Oh Sehun si yeoja manis berkulit pucat maknae kelas dengan Xi Luhan si namja rusa nan pintar yang berasal dari China seperti diri nya walau Kyuhyun berdarah separuh Korea karna ibu nya adalah orang Korea.

Luhan memulai pendekatannya dengan cara menitipkan smartphone nya kepada Sehun dan mengatakan kepada Sehun kalau orangtua nya menelpon, Sehun bisa langsung mengangkatnya dan itu sukses membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun juga memperhatikan tingkah Jaejong yang member semangat kepada Seunghyun. Lalu melihat salah satu temannya yang mungkin memiliki magnet paling kuat di antara lainnya, Lee Taemin yang di telihat di ganggu oleh Donghae dan Hyunjoong yang mulai melancarkan aksi nya. Lalu teman nya Key yang mengobrol dengan yang lainnya, terlihat begitu akrab.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya.

'kenapa aku susah sekali untuk seperti mereka?' Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala nya.

**Mata itu lagi-lagi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan dan menyadarinya.**

TBC or END?


End file.
